Stuff I Hate
Stuff I Hate *Gargamel *Statues of famous heroes *Brainy Smurf *Too many questions *"Ooh!" *Giving up *For anyone to know he likes Smurfette as well *Picking directions *Sad *Mad *Being happy *Changing diapers *Jokey Smurf (aka The Masked Pie Smurfer) *Harmony Smurf's music ("The Masked Pie Smurfer") *Chili beans *Snoring *How Baby is doing (when poor Baby was sick and Sassette made all the books disappear, including the one given to Papa Smurf to cure Baby) *The blue rose *"Ga goo" *Dressing up *Angry Smurfs *Ties (as in contest deadlocks; Tailor misinterpreted it as neckties) *"Farewell" *Announcements *"You-know-what" *"The best part of all" *"I hate hello, but I hate goodbye more, but I still hate hello" *Hug-a-Smurf Day *Sharing *Being a tree *Feeling anything *Trying *Making his friends worry *Hmm *Hugging (although in the 2011 movie, he was seen enjoying hugging) *Crying for hours *April Smurf's Day *Picking smurfberries *Yelling for "help" *Neat landings *Lazy Smurf ("Waste Not, Smurf Not") *To admit that he likes Smurfy Friendship Day *Smurf Kebob *Breakfast guys *Falling out of a tree *Giving it the "old Smurf "try *Soggy cupcakes *Grouchy power *Coming out of the water *Grapes on the brain *Yelling *Splitting up *Modern art *Storms *Laughing *Being flattened *Not getting milk *Cows *Purple Smurfs *Stuck *Unhappiness Day, despite the fact that he himself is always unhappy. *Doing Farmer's work *Cages *Being reckless *"Zhe" challenge *"Zhe" greatest hero of all time *"If you wanna know what I think" *Walking all alone *"She is a bit off" *Lending a hand or foot *Rotten Smurfistroni *Saving Brainy *Changing his tune *Seeing double *"Have a nice day" *Running himself ragged *The way Grouchous loves everything *"Another delicous-a grape-a" *"Uh-oh" *Leaving Grouchous *Expressing himself a little differently *Monsters *Azrael *Smiles (despite this, he smiled at a very few moments) *Jokey's pranks/jokes *Himself (When Jokey's terrible sense of tact made him so mad he very deliberatly shouted the word in the Kaplowey scroll making Jokey vanish and regretting doing so afterwards.) *Turning old, as in "Smurfquest" when the smurfs begin to age, Smurfette says, "Oh, what's happening to us?", to which Grouchy responds, "I hate what's happening to us!" *Joggers *Smurf Day *Things *Fireworks *Eggs *Cute *Dancing (sometimes) *King Smurf (Brainy) *Lists ("I HATE lists! But I LOVE Papa Smurf") *Going up and down and up and down and up and down and up *Smurfette prior to her rescuing them (In "The Smurfette", Gargamel tricks her into leading them into a trap and Brainy says "We've been smurfed (tricked) by The Smurfette!" Hence Grouchy's response.) *Bigmouth *Hungry *Looking and looking and looking *That way (Hefty: Pick directions. Grouchy: I HATE picking directions! Hefty: Then why don't you go that way, Grouchy? Grouchy: Oh, alright.....but I HATE that way!) *Sad poems *Brooms *Smoke *Work *Bugs *Brainy's volume 42 ("The Smurflings") *A different drum ("The Smurflings") *'The Smurf song': "I find it annoying" ([http://smurfs.wikia.com/wiki/The_Smurfs_(film) The Smurfs movie]) *Quiet *Being chased by unhappy Smurfs *Running forever *Chlorhydris *Fairies (due to the belief that he and the Smurfs had about fairies being trouble makers) *Quicksand *Being too late to warn every Smurf *Five races in a row *Green around the gill *Wagons (but was actually cut off by Papa Smurf) *Hello/Goodbye (I hate hello, but I hate goodbye more...... But I still hate hello) *Arguing *'Smurf hats as Christmas presents' (The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol) *'Falling' (The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol) *Snow *'That Christmas comes only once a year' *'Carrots' *Being cold *'Fruit cake' *'Flying fish' ([http://smurfs.wikia.com/wiki/Robot_Chicken_Smurf_stories Robot Chicken skit] "Tastes Like Rotten Smurfberries") *'Flying fish stuffed with dynamites' (also in the Robot Chicken skit "Tastes Like Rotten Smurfberries", but dies before he could finish his sentence) *"I hate this!" (the note sent by the Masked Pie Smurfer) *"I hate this whole mess!" (the mess Jokey Smurf caused) *"I hate Smurfing as fast as I can!" ("Waste Not, Smurf Not") *Machines ("Waste Not, Smurf Not") *Food ("Waste Not, Smurf Not") *Weddings (Smurfily ever after)